Magus Knights
Overview Magus Knights are the noble guard and military captains of the Fiefdom of Misayl. Commonly seen commanding large groups of soldiers on the battlefield, Magus Knights are infamous for their unnatural strength, magical aptitude, and imposing physique. History Since the formation of the Teris Empire and Misayl, a standing army was required for the ruling dukedom. Territorial clashes with the dwarves of the Kingdom of Zundinar battered the defenses of the fiefdom. Many cases of farmers and merchant caravans going missing where attributed to the hordes of dangerous reptilian beasts (basilisks, wurms, and even drakes) that called the region their home. It was clear that conventional soldiers and militiamen were not enough. By 375, the ruling Duke Jerrad Krillus held council with the Circle of the Red Poppy, one of the empire's many mage circles. Discussing with the circle, Krillus believed that tighter cooperation between the standard imperial army and the mage circle could help alleviate the problems ailing the fiefdom. Vanus Murkskin, the archmage of the Circle of the Red Poppy, saw this as an opportunity for his circle to gain power within the fiefdom and the empire. A program was drafted that would allow circle mages to train and outfit Misayl soldiers with enchanted arms and physical enhancement. The strengthened Misayl forces saw increased success in the years 375-79, taking territory from Zundinar as well as helping defend townsfolk from the predators that plagued the countryside. The Circle of the Red Poppy began to gain significant political power within the fiefdom, becoming established nobles and councilors. Unbeknownst to Duke Krillus, Murkskin and several of his subordinates began experimenting with arcane energies on children, many of which were orphaned from basilisk and wurm attacks on smaller towns. By using a combination of alteration and restoration magics, Murkskin was able to breed modified humans with significantly enhanced muscle mass and arcane ability, far greater than the effects noticed on the fiefdom's soldiers. Side effects included accelerated aging, loss of hair, loss of skin pigment, and extremely shortened lifespan. Unbeknownst to the Duke Krillus, Murkskin used his modified soldiers to purge the dangerous creatures within the fiefdom, turning previously diverse ecosystems into wastelands of dust and bone. Many of the villagers praised Murkskin's efforts, idolizing him as the true strength of Misayl. His genetically modified force came to be known as the "Magus's Knights", later on being shortened to Magus Knights. Duke Krillus, upon hearing of Murkskin's actions, believed the archmage to have gone too far, and attempted to banish Murkskin and forcibly retire the Magus Knights. However, public opinion turned against him, with many of the fiefdom's council members turning on the previously celebrated duke. In a state-wide coup, Krillus was expelled from the fiefdom and exiled, while Murkskin was chosen as the duke's royal successor. The Magus Knights became an official part of the Misayl military. Present Use The backbone of the Misayl military forces, Magus Knights are surprisingly small in number. This may have to do with their accelerated aging, the complicated arcane processes required to form them, or any number of other reasons. Due to Misayl's relative secrecy regarding their inception and use, those within other fiefdoms only know details regarding the Knights through rumor and legend alone. Their unnaturally large frame gives them a very distinct silhouette recognizable from very far away, and the sight of a Magus Knight alone can be enough to deter potential conflicts. Often used to lead small battalions of Misayl footmen, it is almost unheard of to see multiple Knights on the same battlefield. Only rare situations requiring the immense firepower would employ multiple Magus Knights, and there are few to no instances of this properly documented in history. Unlike traditional knights, Magus Knights do not use horses or any types of cavalry, relying instead on their arcane abilities to quickly advance upon the enemy. True to their monolithic nature, all Magus Knights are known to wear the same style of blood red, steel armor, reinforced heavily with alloys native to the fiefdom and enchanted to increase resistances to hot and cold. Like their armor, Magus Knights have very little weapon variety. Most eyewitness accounts portray the knights carrying large greatswords, occasionally holding the sword in one hand in order to cast spells. Believed to be mute (Magus Knights are known to say nothing, in or out of battle), some believe that they use a form of telekinesis to communicate with the forces under their command. Assumed to have little to no personality at all, Magus Knights display exemplary magical skills, being especially proficient in destruction and alteration magics. True to the fiefdom they protect, Magus Knights are quiet, imposing, and intelligent. Equipment Special Abilities